


Day Seven (Soulmates AU)

by y02mustang



Series: Supercorp Week 2017 [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, SuperCorp Week, brief mention of Alex Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 05:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11914248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y02mustang/pseuds/y02mustang
Summary: Prompt: Soulmates AU





	Day Seven (Soulmates AU)

**Author's Note:**

> Last day of Supercorp Week 2k17, what?!
> 
> Thank you all *so much* for your kudos and bookmarks and comments and (ohmygod) subscriptions!! Each and every one is greatly appreciated. <3

Her mother’s mark had formed at twelve years and eighty-seven days, and it was just a single curse word.

(At nineteen, Alura walked into Zor-El’s lab - she’d gone over some of his writings and had a few questions - and when she cleared her throat to announce her presence, he dropped the device he was carrying and cursed loudly. “Well, that explains it,” she chuckled and Zor-El spun around and shoved his arm at her, grinning as her words matched the ones on his arm.)

As Rao’s light bursts across Argo City on her twelfth birthday, Kara feels a particular warmth on her forearm. She wakes up, throwing off the covers and waiting eagerly to read the Words. 

Except she can’t. Whatever it is, it isn’t Kryptonian or Dheronic or any other language she knows, and she speaks the languages of each nearby planet, at least enough to identify them.

Maybe it’s damaged. She’s heard whispered stories of corrupted Words, when the other’s mate doesn’t believe or has refused the pairing. She’s never seen a mate without their match, but the descriptions terrify her, the sad, hollow shells, knowing every moment of every day that they’re missing something beautiful.

She could ask Kelex, probably. But she’s afraid to know. She doesn’t want corrupted Words. 

So she pulls down the sleeve of her robe and grabs the covers and goes back to sleep.

The next morning, she doesn’t tell her mother. 

*****

It isn’t until she’s been on Earth for three weeks, when she’s becoming fluent in English, that the Words finally make sense.

She sits next to Alex at the breakfast table and pulls up the sleeve of her shirt. “Look!”

Alex glances at her. “Hey, was that in Kryptonian before you left?”

Kara shakes her head. “I thought it was corrupted, but it isn’t! It’s just English!”

“Do you know what it says?” She’s willing to read it if Kara needs, though speaking someone else’s Words is a bit taboo. 

“And who are you, exactly?” Kara sighs, tracing the marks on her forearm. “Rao. I mean, god, I was really scared that my soulmate had refused.”

“Well, at least now you know.”

Kara smiles. “Yeah. Now I know.”

*****

“Lucky is Superman saving the day,” Lena Luthor chuckles.

Kara blurts, “Supergirl was there, too.”

The woman turns an amused look her direction. “And who are you, exactly?”

Kara’s jaw drops and she knows she must look as stunned as she feels. Her left hand clenches as she imagines the Words on her arm. “Um, I’m Kara Danvers. I’m not with the Daily Planet. I’m with Catco magazine. Sort of,” she stumbles, waiting for the moment of recognition in Lena’s green eyes. Surely the Words wouldn’t have her full name, that would be rather anti-climactic, she knew, but maybe “I’m not with the Daily Planet” if it wasn’t “Supergirl was there, too”.

Lena gives no indication anything Kara said had any special meaning and makes a wry comment about the general content of Catco’s articles. 

Kara feels her stomach twist. 

*****

Kara grunts as she takes the blast from the rocket-propelled grenade launched by the drone. She nearly blacks out as she slams into the helipad but she groans and forces her eyes open. Seeing that the drone is still targeting Lena’s helicopter, and beginning to open fire, she pushes off into the air and flies right through the drone, tearing it apart. 

She grasps the landing skid of the helicopter and guides it down carefully. When it’s safely on the ground, she immediately scans Lena and the pilot for injuries. She places a hand against the gunshot wound in the pilot’s shoulder and applies pressure, beginning to unbuckle his harness.

“What the hell was that?” Lena demands, ripping off her headset. 

“You’re safe now,” Kara soothes. “But someone is trying to kill you.”

Lena gapes at her for a moment. 

“I’m going to take him to the hospital.” Kara removes the pilot’s headset and then reaches out and shuts down the engine, the rotors gradually beginning to slow. “I’ll be back to check on you.”

Lifting the man into her arms, Kara secures her hold and rushes him to National City General Hospital. 

When the doctors take over and began prepping him for surgery, she leaves the hospital and returns to L-Corp.

She’s not surprised to find that Lena is already back in her office. She lands on the balcony and Lena turns, hearing her boots on the concrete. 

Lena meets her outside. “I didn’t get a chance to say thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Mark? The pilot?”

“He’s in surgery. National City General, if you want to call and check on him. It might be a little while.”

Lena grips the railing. “I will.” When Kara bends her knees as if to take to the skies again, Lena half-shouts, “Wait!”

Kara blinks. She settles her hands on her hips. “What is it?”

“What you said… when you rescued me. In the helicopter.”

“You’re safe now,” she says again, and thinking perhaps Lena is still feeling a little shaken, she continues, “and I mean it. I’ll keep you safe, okay? I know this is a difficult time…”

“No. I mean.” Lena pushes up the sleeve of her dress shirt. The phrase “You’re safe now” is clear against her pale skin. 

Kara takes a surprised step back. 

“I know… I know you may not have the same thing on Krypton, but here on Earth, there are soulmates… people destined to be together, to love each other, some people believe it lasts through lifetimes. We can identify them because somewhere between our twelfth and thirteenth birthdays, words appear on our skin. They’re the first words that our soulmate speaks to us.” Lena swallows. “I understand if you don’t… if it’s not a belief you share, but…”

“Lena.” Kara unhooks the blue fabric from around her thumb and shoves the material up to her elbow. “We had it on Krypton, too. I just had no idea what my Words said until I got to Earth.”

Green eyes narrow as Lena reads the phrase. “But I never said that to you.”

“You did. This morning.”

“You… you’re…” 

Kara waves a little. “Hi.”

“Oh. Well.”

Kara puts a hand to her ear as Alex calls on her comms, asking her to return to the DEO so they can go over the recovered drone technology. She sighs. “Listen, um, I have to go. I’m sorry. Can I… can I come back? And we’ll talk more?”

“Please.”

Kara fixes her sleeve back in place and then, hesitantly, puts out her hand. 

Lena pauses, but squeezes her hand. 

Kara smiles. “Okay. Talk to you later.” 

*****

“Ms. Luthor,” Jess announces, “Ms. Danvers from Catco is here. _Again._ ”

Lena chuckles and smooths her hands across her shirt. “That’s fine. Send her in.”

Kara walks in and Jess pulls the doors closed behind her.

“No suit?” Lena asks, seeing Kara is back in her civilian clothes.

“Um, I thought this might be a little more comfortable for… well, for _both_ of us.” She doesn’t have her notepad and pen with her this time and she seems unsure of what to do, clasping her hands in front of her only to immediately move them apart and smooth her skirt, trying to stop herself from rocking back on her heels. 

Lena gestures to the couch and Kara sits gratefully, resting her elbows on her knees. She giggles, half from nerves and half in relief. “I was so worried this morning when you said the Words but then didn’t react to anything I said.”

Lena smiles gently and sits on the opposite end. “I thought the same thing on the balcony. Maybe you didn’t have soulmates on Krypton, maybe you weren’t… _aren’t_ interested in humans.”

Kara can’t stop herself. “Hey, some of my best friends are human.” She shakes her head. “I mean, I can’t exactly _only_ date Kryptonians, because that would mean… gross. No.”

“So it really is just you and your cousin?”

Kara nods and folds her hands together in her lap. “We’re the last. And honestly, Kal-El is _mostly_ human. He’s been an Earthling most of his life.” She scrunches up her nose and then adjusts her glasses when they slip. “His Kryptonian is pretty awful.”

“Will you say something?”

Kara pauses and then, looking to Lena, utters a soft phrase.

“What did you say?”

“I said you’re safe now.” She pauses and frowns in concern. “Was that… was that really the first time someone told you that you were safe? Sorry, that was… you don’t have to answer that.”

“That was the first time,” Lena confirms. 

She bites her lip and says softly, “I’m sorry.”

“That’s hardly your fault.”

“Yeah, but still.” Kara tugs at her fingers as silence descends. “Um, so I know… you know who I am, but… I get that an alien probably wasn’t what you expected, much less _this_ alien.” She pushes her glasses up her nose. “We don’t have to follow the tradition.”

Lena takes a breath. “You’d ignore the match?”

“If that’s what you want.” Kara lifts her head to meet Lena’s gaze. “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. We don’t have to do this.”

Lena is quiet, considering. Kara is right in that she certainly never expected an alien would be her soulmate, and then discovering it’s none other than Supergirl, well, that was fate for you, it had a sense of humor. But to forgo their destiny, their hearts… no. Lena could already feel herself yearning for the calming touch of her soulmate. 

“I’ve always wanted to find my soulmate,” she says at last. “Knowing there was someone out there that would protect me, care for me… someone that I would help in return…” _that I can be a source of happiness for someone else,_ “that helped me get through some difficult times. I just never imagined that it would reach across planets and galaxies.”

“I think…” Kara takes a breath. “I think that’s one of the best things about soulmates, knowing that someone exists that is meant for you, that wants to know all of you, that will, um, love all of you, you know.” _Luthor or Zor-El, I imagine we both struggle with a bloody family history and the difficulties of their legacies._ “And I think… if it truly extends across lifetimes, space isn’t really a big deal.”

“I suppose that’s true.” She squares her shoulders. “What about you?”

“What?”

“I mean, I know it was Supergirl that spoke the words, but…”

Kara gnaws on her lip for a moment. “You’re right. It’s probably better if Supergirl remains out of the soulmate scene, at least for now…” Kara swallows hard as she imagines rumors spreading that Supergirl is dating Lena Luthor and how much of a target that would paint on Lena’s back, how much danger that would put her in. “Is it okay if it’s, um, just me?”

Lena frowns. “ _Just_ you?” 

“You know, just Kara Danvers.”

“There’s nothing _just_ about you, Kara. I think… I think we can still take it slow,” she says, because while her heart wants nothing more than to fall into the woman’s arms and never leave, twenty years of “ _emotions give your enemies leverage_ ” and “ _attachments make you weak_ ” is impossible to simply forget, “but I’d like to try.”

Kara’s smile is so brilliant Lena can’t help but mirror it with her own.

**Author's Note:**

> I sort of blended two Soulmate AU properties that I read (I haven't written Soulmate AU before so I researched a little lol) where soulmates can't lie to each other. So the Words coming from Supergirl essentially forced the reveal; while this wasn't a "no lying" AU, I can't imagine an alter-ego would last long between soulmates anyhow :)
> 
> I plan to get another story up within the next two weeks. It'll be about 13 chapters, slight AU but all Supercorp. :)
> 
> And I haven't forgotten about adding more to the Reveal from day 3!
> 
> Thank you, again, for all the support you give the authors and artists of the fandoms. <3


End file.
